Jamas los olvidare
by Lunafanficsinc
Summary: Alex después de sufrir un accidente pierde un brazo , su familia y su memoria solo recordando su familia y su nombre, los médicos le dan un brazo robotico, pero los años pasan y unos seres queridos de su infancia pierden las esperanzas de volverlo a ver hasta hoy, podrán hacerle recordar quienes fueron ellos o se perderán en el olvido para siempre descubranlo aquí
1. Necesito refuerzos

**hola a todos bueno Como ustedes ya sabrán ya salio el five night at freddy 2 y me encanto por eso hago esta historia y tambien las personas que me inspiraron para hacer esta historia. **

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1

Karoru Gengar

thefanfickerson

Mozart's Fantasy

**se que Quieren Que suba los Capítulos Así Que necesito su ayuda para eso están los lectores que te dan la inspiración por eso ustedes me daran otros 3 oc de animatronics me dejaran en los comentarios los oc aquí les dejo las Condiciones:**

Nombre

Sexo

Personalidad

Animal

**yo personalmente los eligire así en esta historia el asesinato de los niños y la mordida del 87 jamas sucedieron también golden freddy estará en la habitación piezas y servicios**

**bueno eso es todo lo que puedo decir y nos leemos hasta la proxima**


	2. Capitulo 1 Recuerdos Parte 1

**Hola lectores bueno he recibido ayuda de una lectora que me dio un OC de animatronic bueno también para avisarles que solo me faltan dos OC me falto también que el OC debe tener un lugar en la pizzería.**

**También que solo hasta el 31 de diciembre de 2014 aceptare espero que tenga los oc porque si no los tengo trabajare con los que tenga.**

**Aquí abajo les dejo los géneros de los personajes de mi historia**

**Género de los personajes:**

**Alex-Macho**

**Bonnie-Macho**

**Chica-Mujer**

**Freddy-Macho**

**Foxy-Macho**

**Golden Freddy-Macho**

**Toy Chica-Mujer**

**Toy Bonnie-Mujer**

**Mangle-Mujer**

**Toy Freddy-Macho**

**Muchacho de los Globos-Macho**

**Marioneta-Macho**

**Por lo que se Toy Bonnie es macho pero acá será una mujer y mangle que su sexo es disputado pero en esta historia será mujer**

**Ahora los nuevos**

**Género de Nuevos Animatronic (OC)**

**(NUEVO) Lizzy-Mujer**

**(Casilla de OC) Vació**

**(Casilla de OC) Vació**

**Tipo de Textos:**

_Ejemplo (_recuerdos_)_

Ejemplo (conversación)

**Ejemplo (pensamiento)**

**NOTA: Alex nació el 1996**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos con el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jamás olvidare los<span>**

_Capitulo 1 Recuerdos Parte 1: Conociendo un fantástico lugar_

**_P.O.V 3 PERSONA_**

Fecha: 9/7/2014

NO NO NO te acabes joder -dijo un chico de 18 años, rubio, trigueño, con un ojo color Zafiro y el otro Rubí y un brazo robótico*, con el nombre de Alex en un carnet con su foto en su pecho subiendo la tableta para darle cuerda a la caja de música de la esquina premiada donde reside la Marioneta

/ *(Como el de los animatronic pero con piel artificial para ocultarlo)\

Gracias al cielo... mierda es Bonnie -dijo Alex bajan la tableta para ver a Bonnie en el centro de la sala

Alex se pone la máscara de Freddy fazbear al ver a Bonnie las luces parpadean y todo se vuelve oscuro, regresa la luz y Bonnie se fue, Alex se quita la máscara de Freddy fazbear

Porque acepte este trabajo es mi 4 noche todos esos animatronic me van a atrapar, sabía que mis pesadillas no eran porque sí, creo que me advertían sobre esto dijo Alex con una mezcla de enojo y miedo

Oh no se acaba la caja de música dijo Alex levantando la tableta si revisar el conducto de aire derecho sin saber que algo ya estaba esperando que no se fije ahí

Ya esta... que es ese sonido dijo Alex escuchando una estática que viene del techo de la oficina

Alex subió la mirada y vio a mangle en el techo

Oh por favor tiene que ser una broma dijo Alex molesto poniéndose la máscara de Freddy fazbear

**Por favor que se haya ido, por favor que se haya ido** pensó Alex con miedo mientras esperaba que se fuera pero fue lo contrario

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grito Alex como fue abordado por mangle y todo se volvió negro

Pero por casualidad su brazo golpeo la cabeza animatronic de mangle causando que su un cable se alineara de nuevo a su sistema de visualización causando

* * *

><p><strong><span>HACE APROXIMADAMENTE DIEZ AÑOS<span>**

Fecha: 15/7/2003

**P.O.V Alex**

_Mamá, papa puedo ir a la fiesta de mi amigo Jeff por favor me porte bien si__ dije mientras le ponía una cara suplicante a mis padres_

_Claro hijo pero te vas a portar bien__ dijo mi madre_

_Y obedecerás a la mamá de tu amigo entendido hijo__ dijo mi padre_

_Si papá, si mamá__ dije_

_Afuera de mi casa escucho un claxon de un auto_

_Ya llegaron chau mamá, chau papá los quiero__ dije_

_Chau hijo cuídate__ dijeron mis padres al unísono_

_Me metí en la Van (en otras palabras una movilidad) de mi amigo_

_Hola amigos__ dije mientras saludaba a mis amigos_

_Todos mis amigos me saludaron_

_Muy Alex cariño siéntate y abróchate el cinturón__ dijo la mamá de Jeff mientras encendía el auto_

_Y adónde vamos Jeff__ le pregunte a mi amigo_

_Vamos a ir a la pizzería Freddy fazbear__ dijo Jeff muy entusiasmado_

**_Freddy fazbear oh dios es el nuevo lugar que a Han abierto no hace mucho_**_ pensé como también me vino el entusiasmo_

**EN OTRO LUGAR (En ese mismo momento)**

**P.O.V Mangle**

**_Que he hecho para merecer esto_**_ pensé mientras los niños me desmantelaban y después me armaban_

**_No merezco esto _**_pensé mientras recordaba la primera vez que me activaron pensé que lo había hecho bien pero la mayoría de los niños se asusto con mi rutina que me dieron y los padres se quejaron, los empleados me pusieron en la habitación de piezas y servicio donde residían los primeros animatronic donde conocí a mi homologo que yacían destrozados, a Bonnie le faltaba el rostro, a chica sus brazos estaban en forma de T su cabeza estaba separada de su mandíbula, Foxy y Freddy solo les faltaba algo de su tratamiento y el hermano de Freddy creo que su nombre era Golden Freddy o algo así no me acuerdo muy bien ese día_

**_Nadie me quiere, soy solo un animatronic destrozado _**_pensé mientras que esperaba que sea de noche para perseguir al endoesqueleto para alegrarme algo de mi horrible vida_

**P.O.V Marioneta**

**_Por que los niños me tienen miedo puedo sentir su miedo en su interior cuando me ven _**_pensé tristemente mientras veía como otro niño con miedo en su interior por mi apariencia se iba con un peluche de Freddy que le di_

**_Pero los niños siempre sonríen cuando les doy los peluches aunque les dé peluches aun me tienen miedo... (Suspiro) soy solo una marioneta, tal vez en la hora de descanso de los empleados pueda hablar con los antiguos animatronic para alegrarme algo _**_pensé tristemente mientras me metía a la caja de regalo_

**_P.O.V Golden Freddy_**

_Miro a mi hermano como esta en un rincón mirando abajo dentro pensamientos mientras que chica, foxy y Bonnie están tirados en el suelo en modo de suspensión_

_Hermano cuando va a cambiar todo esto me gustaba ver las sonrisas de los niños__ dije con una vos baja para que nadie nos escuchara de afuera_

_No se hermano, no tengo idea (suspiro) se que es difícil pero no te preocupes hermano todo estará bien__ dijo Freddy_

_Aun recuerdo los buenos tiempos cuando hacia sonreír y reír a los niños__ dije cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba los buenos momentos en el Magic cove_

**1 hora después**

**AFUERAS DE LA PIZZERIA FREDDY FAZBEAR**

**P.O.V Alex**

_Vi como la mamá de Jeff nos hacia bajar del auto para entrar en la pizzería_

_Muy bien chicos vamos a entrar pórtense bien y no quiero problemas ¿vale?__ dijo la mamá de Jeff firmemente_

_Si__ dijimos todos_

_Entramos y el lugar era fascinante había familias con sus hijos comiendo pizza, algunos niños estaban jugando, corriendo y hablando, el lugar era muy colorido_

_Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, en que les ayudar__ dijo una mujer_

_Hola vengo por la reservación del cuarto de fiestas__ dijo la mamá de Jeff_

_Muy bien, su nombre por favor__ pregunto la señora_

_Amelia Bustos Cobo dijo la mamá de Jeff_

_..., así aquí esta, por favor sígame dijo la señora_

_Seguimos a la señora a un salón grande con mesas gorros de fiestas_

**\Nota del autor: bueno cuando fueron al salón de fiestas los animatronic estaban en otro salón de fiestas/**

_Guau__ exclamamos mis amigos y yo_

_Muy bien aquí es señora Amelia__ dijo la señora_

_Muchas gracias__ dijo la mamá de mi amigo_

_Vi como la señora se iba_

_Muy bien pequeños exploren por un rato este lugar y no se pierdan ¿si?__ dijo la mamá de Jeff_

_Si señora__ dijimos todos_

_Y cuando dijimos esto nos fuimos a explorar y jugar en este hermoso lugar, creo que hoy será un fantástico día inolvidable_

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DÉJENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS SI HAY ALGO QUE NO ENTIENDAN<strong>

**POR CIERTO EL Magic cove YO LO CREE EN EL ANTIGUO LUGAR Golden Freddy ERA MAGO EN EL Magic cove**

**Si no entienden algo ****pregunten me**

**Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
